The Return Of The God
by The Banana Boat
Summary: Yagami Light returns to take his long awaited revenge. Light/L eventually. Spoilers, you have been warned. This story takes place after the series ends. Yaoi gay activity
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first ever fan fiction so please don't be too harsh. I know this piece is riddled with grammatical errors and spelling mistakes but I hate reading my own work. Reviews would be appreciated. This story takes place 20 years after the death of Yagami Light. Oh, and it also contains spoilers, the death of Yagami Light in the end of the series being the spoiler. Sorry for ruining it for those who have yet to complete the series. Hope You enjoy this!

The glowing moon splayed its hungry fingers on the weather beaten town of Tokyo. Rolling thunder mingled with the normal hustle and bustle of life, slashing the night sky and startling the little children tucked deep in bed. The artificial lights lining the streets and seeping through windows did little to dispel the gloom and darkness that seemed to descend upon the city. The forsaken city of Tokyo.

"Its almost time" whispered Yagami Light, crouching on top of the clock tower. His figure was a dark silhouette against the angry sky, yelling its protests in torrents of stinging rain. Light ignored the rain poking his eyes and turned gleefully to his comrade, Misa.

"I will take what is mine" he said to the girl beside him, "I will take my long awaited revenge!" cried Light, his voice rang through the night sky. A few heads turned towards the clock tower. But they couldn't see him. After all, no human could. Misa, the exception, looked at the deformed figure beside her and felt a deep sense of pity for the demon. His once handsome face was now replaced by an ugly inhuman one. And thats exactly what he was. Inhuman.

A death note was once, long ago, dropped on the ground in a realm totally alternate to its origin. Picking up the cursed notebook meant instant ownership, and who else but Yagami Light could have been unfortunate enough to stumble across it. His Shinigami, Ryuuk, had once told him that the person who used the note book could go to neither heaven nor hell. He was right. The user of a death note, once dead, became a Shinigami. And thats what Light became after his humiliating and abrupt death, a shinigami.

The shinigami in question twisted his bright purple lips into a sneer as he glanced at the clocks face, ticking away the remaining minutes that the city and all its inhabitants had left. "10 min, Misa" Light said, his voice so low that his partner had to lean close just to hear the shinigami. A dread that Misa had been trying to suppress made its way through her heart again, causing it to flutter like a trapped bird in a cage. She wished she had never got involved in this, that the demon never approached her and requested her help. A request she could have never refused. She loved him, it was that simple. Even now, even in his distorted state, Misa could not help but feel the same passionate love that captivated her every being the first time she saw him, 20 years ago.

"Misa!" Light shouted, snapping Misa out of her thoughts, "where is it?"

The consequences of her actions, if she did what she was told, weighed down on her like a burden that refused to let go. The blond girls mind whirred all the possible devastations she would cause if she brought it out. It was doubtlessly apparent on the young girls face that she was starting to have second thoughts. Sensing her reluctance, Light sighed. "Women are such emotional beings" the shinigami thought to himself as he reached out a ghost like hand and wrapped it around Misa's waist, pulling her closer. Misa, clearly feeling the sudden contact, let out a gasp as she looked up to meet Lights eyes. 'His eyes...' thought Misa falling into his arms, 'his eyes are the same, the same beautiful brown'.

"Misa, where is it?" whispered Light, his voice wrapped with an intoxicating sugary tone that made Misa melt even further into the his arms, "where is the notebook?". Misa slipped a hand into her jacket and pulled out a black dairy like she was in a trance. The sight of it made Lights eyes glitter with anticipation, momentarily forgetting the girl that held his ticket to freedom. "Yes" purred Light, snatching the black note book out of a startled Misas hands. He held the note book like it was made out of gold and caressed the letters embossed on the front, black cover. A lightning strike could be heard from some distance away, the blinding light shattering the eerie darkness and reflecting off mirthless eyes . 'Death Note' the front cover read. "Kira is back!"

Well, this is it. Again, reviews would be appreciated. I know things are a bit unclear now but I will explain things in my later chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys and I am sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes in here. I particularly have a lot of trouble with speech marks because we haven't started them in school yet. Well, enjoy!

L's eyes shot open. The thunder outside had jolted his semi conscious mind out of its dormant state. He had been having those a lot ever since he came back. Back from the dead.

18 years after Lights death, L found himself suddenly alive 2 feet underground, encased in a coffin. Needless to say it was a very uncomfortable experience, even more so for L who, unknown to himself until that fateful day, was very claustrophobic. He almost died again then and there. But the question that haunts him, that chases him in his 'sleep' (more like meditation), that relents from letting go is how? How, after being killed, did L come back to life? Why did it happen 22 years after his death? And the question that amuses him the most, why does he not look a day older than he his younger self. By definition, he was 40 years old (!) but still looked like his 25 year old self.

His mind had thrown out various theories, non of them which made any sense. But one theory stood out from the rest. ' What if there was a notebook that brought people _back _to life'.

It was absurd. The detective knew it was. But he could not help but ponder the possibility. If one such note book even existed, who would have cared enough to use it to bring _him_ back to life.

Even pushing that though aside, the theory was absolutely illogical. And L did not do illogical. The detectives usual orderly mind has been in total chaos ever since his 'awakening'.

No one saw the turmoil that was raging inside L, who, to the average person, was as emotionless as they got. But a true intellectual who had known the detective for quite some time could have deduced L's jumpy behavior and his wide, searching eyes as unusual behavior. A true intellectual like Yagami Light.

"Light-kun.........' L murmured aloud, to no one in particular, "Kira..............'"

Lights twisted smile and malicious eyes as he was holding the dying L in his arms flashed across L's mind, causing the usually composed detective to flinch.

Light-kun was Kira. The obvious 'sadness' that tainted his 'friends' eyes when he saw him dying washed away all the doubts L previously held against him being Kira. Too bad he had to taken his newly gained knowledge to his grave, along with the humiliation of defeat.

" I bet you found it thrilling, no, exhilarating, didn't you Light-kun?" whispered L as he paced away from his wall length bullet proof window, "to see me writhe on the floor, knowing it meant that the biggest obstacle standing on your way had mere seconds to live.

Knowing that you won." L spat out the last sentence in disgust. The detective did not often divulge in such _human_ feelings but Light-kun, like always, brought out the worst in him.

The stressed out individual was about to head for the fridge to endorse in one of his favourite past times when he heard a deep, hauntingly familiar voice.

" Nice to see you still think about me, Ryuuzaki" L spun around to see the owner of the voice. Soon after his knees buckled and the bewildered detective crashed onto the carpeted floor, his head reeling. For what he saw, perched on his window sill, was a sight he had prayed never to see again.

He saw a shinigami.

And it clearly wanted to stay and chat.

A/N- Well, thats it. Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello, Ryuzaki" said the shinigami, still crouching on the window sill.

L was shocked. There really was no other word for it. It was like all the nightmares he had been trying to suppress sprang to life. Even when his mind had been pre-occupied with cases he had taken on, thoughts of shinigami and kira never strayed far from his mind. What further disturbed him to no ends was the fact that the other worldly being confronted him like they knew each other. Like they were friends.

'_Nice to see you still think about me, L'_

The shinigami's previous statement replayed in L's mind. The puzzles started to click into place, but the threads of reason kept colliding with the emotional up roar.

Light observed all this with amusement. The composed, reserved L, _his L_, had transformed into someone much more…_vulnerable_. The mayhem going on in L's head showed.

_It showed. _

That, in itself, was unusual L behavior. To the common onlooker, it might have seemed that L was experiencing a mild case of indigestion, but to Light, it was as if all of L's uncertainty, confusion and _fear_ was laid out before him, for all to see.

'_You have lost your touch, L'_ thought Light with glee

'_To not have figured it out by now' _

"Light-kun"

A deep, mono-tone voice interrupted Lights thoughts. Light looked down to see obsidian eyes staring at him with indifference, his act of nonchalance given away only by his tensed shoulders. Something only Light could have noticed. Then again, he notices everything. Everything about L.

"A fate befitting the cruelest man to have walked the earth, Light-kun, for what I see is a lonely shinigami who doesn't know when he has lost" whispered L, studying the ugly shinigami before him.

'_Ugly' _thought L and chuckled inwardly. '_Fate is not without a sense of irony'_

Light clearly saw the flicker of amusement crossing L's eyes with a sense of irritation. '_Bastard'_ thought the shinigami, but aloud he did not voice his annoyance.

Instead, he said tauntingly "Questions. They are reeling inside your head, aren't they, Ryuzaki? Why I am _here, _why _your _still _here_. And I know how much you hate it. To be left in the dark"

'_Danm that Light!' _thought L while he chewed his thumb in that absurd fashion. '_He knows that the only thing that I hate more _than _losing is not knowing why. Or how. '_

"I am well aware of the questions I have, and the only reason why I am not pushing you out of my window, my dear Light-kun, is because I know you have come to answer them. Is it not? Or have you come for a cup of tea, which we would have while discussing the tragic event of my death. The death that you were largely responsible for" retorted L, his voice dripping with sarcasm

Light chuckled. L always did have a way of turning the tables.

"My, my, L. You have been harboring quite the grudge. True, I was responsible, _partially, _for your tragic and untimely death"-L snorts at that- "But I am also _largely_ responsible for you still being here. You know, for not still being _dead."_

L froze hearing the last sentence.

His current state did not improve when he saw Light taking out what looked like a notebook. A black notebook. A notebook he only knew too well. But before L could get over the initial shock, he saw Light taking out _another_ note book, this one different to its partner only by the colour. And the title.

"You see what this is, L?" Light said as he held in front of L a white note book.

L looked at the notebook held in front of him. It was Lights triumph card to this argument. L didn't know when he started to regard this conversation as an argument but he knew Light was holding all the winning cards. Because he was holding all the knowledge. L lost. _Again_.

Besides, almost all the conversations they had were hidden or obvious arguments. Except that one time… '

'_No'_ L thought. He mustn't think about that now. Not _now_.

"Well, L? Are you not going to work that pretty head of yours and tell me what this is? "

L blushed. Not out of embarrassment, but because of the compliment.

'_Does Light-kun really think I have a pretty head?_' L could not help but wonder despite the obvious peril that Light posed. He shook his head furiously.

'_This is not the time. __**That**__ happened a long time ago'_

"It brings people back to life"

Lights voice brought back L to the present. To what was happening.

He guessed it. No, he _knew _it, didn't he? He knew it but did not want to contemplate the consequences. The bad _or_ the good. He had enough of the supernatural.

The detective wanted nothing more than to brush off Light's ridiculous ranting as bluff. He wanted to stab the wretched shinigami to death. He wanted to run as far as his feet would take him. He wanted a strawberry cheese cake. No, scratch that, he _needed_ a strawberry cheese cake. And two packets of sugar. Make that four. And coffee. Caffeinated, black coffee. With extra cream. And lots and lots of suger cubes. _Lots and lots… _

L sighed_. _

'_This is going to be one long night'_, thought L_,_

'_Or a very short on If I get my way'_


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Wow it's been long! I almost forgot where I wanted to go with this story, but hopefully I can come up with a satisfying end. Romance scene at the end, you have been warned. Presenting the last chapter everyone, enjoy!

"Everyone will perish" Light said, insanity glinting in the depths of his almond eyes.

L response to this was to stuff another mouthful of strawberry cheese cake into his mouth that he felt would scream if it wasn't busy scoffing sugary goodness.

The faint screams ricocheting from the world below did little to calm the detective's already jittery nerves. It was a reasonable to be jittery, after all, L reasoned, if one was suddenly informed that shinigamis were on a killing spree and it was the end of the world.

"This is terribly cliché stuff, Light-kun" L couldn't help but add as an afterthought.

Light chuckled. Trust the detective to criticize him when L clearly was at his mercy.

"Ryuk warned me it was a bad idea to bring you back to life, L. But taking revenge on humanity would never have been nearly as fun without an adversary." Light commented casually, stepping down from the window sill.

Instead of reveling in the compliment, L cringed. He was no adversary, L knew, for the detective could do nothing. Unlike the last time there lives crossed, L could do nothing more than watch as pedestrians and children alike fell to the hands of the ruthless death god. Innocent lives lost all because they were bored. L was disgusted.

"I had a feeling Light-kun brought me back from death using the Life Note only for his own twisted entertainment" The detective said in contempt, the disgust and frustration all too apparent on his face.

"Oh don't be like that, L" Light thought aloud as he observed L seething in rage with a bemused smile. "I know you would have appreciated the brilliance of my plan if your whole life didn't revolve around imposing justice. Pity we are in the opposite sides of the law"

Light stepped closer to the detective who was all but lost in his own musings.

He caught his own reflection on the mirror that hung on the wall behind L and, after 20 years of grimacing every time he caught a sight of himself, smiled a genuine smile. Light was once again human, courtesy of the king shinigami of course, and he loved it. His silky auburn hair framed his perfect face, and his lips were once again luscious. The wrinkled discoloured skin of his shinigami self was replaced by his former glowing complexion.

Light was so caught up at looking at himself that he failed to notice two obsidian eyes looking at him.

"Your narcissism was always something to be hold" L commented.

Light faced L again, only to meet silently hating eyes.

"But truth be told", the detective continued, "Your really better off as a shinigami. Or was it that shinigami females weren't amusing enough?"

L's questioning glance and cocked head looked so genuine that Light could have almost missed the sarcasm and pure revulsion shining in his eyes. The former shinigami stepped closer, and L only stared with stony defiance.

"Shinigami don't have sex, wouldn't you believe it" Light replied, his nose only inches away from the detectives now. L silently cursed himself for giving a Light an opening. The lust that was radiating from Light was enough for the detective to drop his guard and step back. His back met the mirror.

L mentally kicked himself. He hated this man. This thing. This beast. He should do something. Anything. Push Light away; ignore the breath that ghosted over his face, making him want to lean a little bit closer….

His eyes caught a sight of the death note that protruded under Lights jacket and, as if jolted, the clogs in his mind whirled faster, forming a plan. L made sure he did not glance at the black notebook too longingly and looked up.

"Step away, Light-kun" L said monotonously. He had to act along with Lights expectations.

Light smirked, clearly expecting the come back.

"Does it bother you, L?" questioned the murderer mockingly. Light stooped down to nip L's neck and felt giddy when L's Adams apple bobbed in apprehension. He kissed the tender skin and worked his way up, stopping below L's lower lip. The object of Lights lust shivered.

The detectives hand clenched, ready to grab. Light was bombarding him sensual pleasure but he was not going to let that cloud his judgment. And that was when Light captured his lips and L let out a gasp, the noise smoldered by the fine lips that prodded his own for an opening. L obliged, and felt his knee's about to give away when a hot tongue made its way into his mouth. Light grabbed L and the fervent kiss showed no signs of slowing.

'Now!' screamed L's conscious, the part that did not want to fuck Light to eternity. It was a very small part indeed. And the detective almost ignored it, had not a high pitched scream wormed its way through his arousal.

With one last kiss L pushed Light on to the bed and flipped open the notebook that fell with him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"I told you so, Light" said Ruyk as he 'hyuked' and glanced down to the yellowing pages.

The last name to have been written in the notebook was printed with a broad untidy scrawl, clearly suggesting haste. 'Light Yagami' it read.

Light grimaced and tossed the notebook aside.

"Shut up, Ryuk"

AN- I know, I know crappy ending, crappy romance scene. Do not hesitate to click the button below and throw all your flames at me. I will take like the wo-man I have yet to become. But on a brighter note, I finished my first fan fic, YAYYYYY!


End file.
